harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Piertotum Locomotor
Wirkungsweise Der Zauber veranlasst die Rüstungen bestimmt nicht gleich zum Angriff, sonst würde Mcgonagall ihnen ja keine Anweisungen zurufen. Auch die Zauberformel spricht dagegen. Bitte ämdern. Oder gibt es Einwände--Rodolphus 16:48, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Soweit mich in erinnern kann, werden die Rüstungen gleich "lebendig", es scheppert doch in allen Stockwerken. Die Rüstungen laufen wirklich auf McGonagalls Befehl los, Minerva sagt: "Hogwarts ist in Gefahr, besetzt die Grenzen, schützt uns, erfüllt eure Pflicht. Und alles läuft los HP 7/30 S. 610. ;-) LG --Hauselfe Ayla 16:04, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ergänzend: Wenn Rüstungen dazu aufgerufen werden, ... zu verteidigen, muss man ihnen sicher nicht gesondert beibringen, wie das geht, dazu sind sie ja da (da müsste man ihnen eher bei Zaubern zum Weihnachtslieder sinden, was beibringen. --Aragog 18:49, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) So wie ich Rodolphus verstanden hab, geht es darum, dass im Artikel steht, dass die Rüstungen durch den Spruch nicht nur lebendig werden, sondern sich direkt auf ihre Verteidigungpositionen begeben. Und das stimmt nicht, denn wie Ayla schreibt, wird ihnen, nachdem sie durch den Zauber lebendig geworden sind, noch zugerufen, was sie jetzt zu tun haben. Deshalb denke ich auch, dass die Stelle im Artikel entsprechend geändert werden sollte. --Amata 10:27, 14. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Im Spiel? Im 1. Spiel schießt Quirrell aus seiner Hand einen grünen Feuerball auf Rüstungen am Kerkerrand und sie greifen an. Er macht das ungesagt und ohne Zauberstab. Später beschwört mit dem selben grünen Ball noch eine Rüstung herauf. Ähnelt sehr Piertotum Locomotor. Sollte man das mit reinnehmen? --Rodolphus 16:48, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Nur wenn jemand darauf besteht :-(. LG --Hauselfe Ayla 16:04, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Wenn des Spruch nicht vorkommt, muss man das auch nicht mit einfügen. Ich finde das völlig unnötig und es ist sowieso nur eine Spekulation ob es Peiertotum Locómotor sein soll. --Hauselfe Lilian 16:30, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Anwendungsbeispiel aus Bd V Entweder ich verstehe den Zauber falsch, oder das 1. genannte Anwendungsbeispiel stimmt nicht: Der Zauber ruft lt. lateinischer Übersetzung alle zur Pflicht... bei Ritterrüstungen ist das sowas wie wenn früher die englischen Könige ihre untergebenen Ritter an ihre Seite forderten, wo sie dann mit ihnen kämpfen sollten. Bei dem Duell mit Voldemort hat Dumbledore dagegen die Brunnenfiguren dazu aufgerufen, seinen Kampf zu unterstützen. Das war aber nicht ihre Pflicht, zumal die Zusammenstellung der Brunnenfiguren keineswegs einheitlich zusammengehörten oder es als Pflicht ansahen, Zauberer zu verteidigen.. Also müsste ich entweder meine Artikelergänzung ändern, oder das 1 angebliche und sowieso nur spekulative Anwendungsbeispiel löschen --Aragog. Der Zauber ruft Statuen und Rüstungen von ihren Sockeln (müsste also im Artikel geändert werden). Nicht ausschließlich die Ritterrüstungen! Es ist also grenzwertig, ob DD denselben Zauber benutzt hat, weil er ja Statuen = Brunenfiguren zum Kampf "aufgefordert" hat. Es heißt... "Scheppernd und schreiend stürmte die Horde von Statuen an Harry vorüber: manche von ihnen kleiner, manche größer als lebendige Menschen. Es waren auch Tiere darunter, und die klirrenden Rüstungen schwangen Schwerter und Ketten mit Morgensternen." HP 7/30 Mit einem Wort "(fast) alles was so in Hogwarts rumsteht" *grins*.... LG --Hauselfe Ayla 16:01, 14. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Wie wäre es mit "Der Zauberspruch BlaBla Bla erweckt unbeseelte Gegenstände und Statuen zum Leben und unterstellt sie dem Befehl des Zaubernden." Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 17:52, 14. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich würd dann aber das "und" durch ein "wie" ersetzen, sonst klingt das als hätten Statuen Seelen ;-) --Amata 18:19, 14. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::"sowie" oder??? ---Der Zauberspruch erweckt unbeseelte Gegenstände sowie Statuen zum Leben....... ;-) LG --Hauselfe Ayla 19:32, 14. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::Wir hams ... --Hauselfe StephenMS 21:08, 14. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::::Nein!!! "sowie" bedeutet doch auch, dass es zwei unterschiedliche Gruppen sind, ich also hier die Gruppe der Statuen und gesondert die Gruppe der unbeseelten Gegenstände habe. Wenn schon, dann "so wie". Statuen sind schließlich ein Teil der Gruppe der unbeseelten Gegenstände. --Amata 21:55, 14. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Doch, das unbeseelt bezieht sich in der Struktur auf beide Begriffe. "In die grüne Tonne gehören leere Joghurtbecher und Tetrapacks" heißt ja auch nicht, dass man volle Tetrapacks in die grüne Tonne werfen soll, sondern leere (Joghurtbecher und Tetrapacks). Eine Status würde ich auch nicht als Untergruppe von Gegenständen betrachten, während ich zusammenmontierte Rüstungsteile schon als Gegenstände sehe. Laut Wikionary ist ein Gegenstand eine materielle Sache, die nicht allzu groß ist. Das hört bei Statuen deutlich auf. Es sind somit zwei unterschiedliche Gruppen, die aber beide in Bezug auf das Adjektiv gleich sind. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 15:09, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Das Problem ist aber, dass "allzu groß" eine recht subjektive Definition ist. Für mich ist eine Statue eben schon noch ein Gegenstand. Oder man fasst das "allzu groß" eben enger, aber dann müsste man auch wieder Rüstungen aufführen. Wie wäre es zu schreiben "...erweckt unbeseelte Dinge, wie zum Beispiel Statuen, zum Leben..."?--Amata 17:29, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Okay, ich hab grad gelesen wie der Artikel jetzt ist, so fänd ich's auch gut. Nur noch ne Sache an anderer Stelle im Artikel: Es wird als Tatsache geschrieben, dass DD den Zauber beim Brunnen angewendet hat, aber es ist eigentlich doch nur eine Spekulation, wodurch auch der Animatus-Zauber, den Ayla jetzt im Artikel vom Brunnen der magischen Geschwister gelöscht hat, durchaus möglich wäre. Oder überseh ich da was? --Amata 17:40, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ja, dass weiß ich auch, dass das nicht so ganz korrekt ist. Aber wenn wir 'vermutlich' schreiben, ist es eine Spekulation und sollte dann (leider) nicht im Artikel stehen. Ich habe ein Problem mit diesem Animatus-Zauber, den ich in den Büchern nicht finden kann. Und der Link zum Interview funktioniert auch nicht mehr. Auch bei HaD und den Xperts ist auch nix zu finden. Goggle mal den Begriff "Animatus", du wirst nix finden. Warum sollen wir einen Zauber "gelten" lassen, den es wohl so nicht gibt. LG --Hauselfe Ayla 19:09, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Der Zauber wird in den Büchern schon erwähnt, wie auch im Artikel steht, muss Harry diesen Aufsatz schreiben. Nur ist sonst eigentlich alles über den Zauber Spekulation, weil er nie ausdrücklich in einer Anwendung vokommt. In der englischen Wiki steht eigentlich ganz gut, was man über den Zauber weiß und was man vermuten kann: http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Inanimatus_Conjurus_Spell Was das "vermutlich" angeht: Ich hab lieber ein "vermutlich" im Artikel stehen als eine falsche Aussage. Aber wir könnten uns ja auch auf ein "wahrscheinlich" einigen :) --Amata 19:38, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Der Zauber der in HP V/14 erwähnt wird heißt In'animatus-Aufrufezauber im Original ''Inanimatus Conjurus Spell, und das bedeutet < inanimatus (lat.) = 'un'belebt; conjure (engl.)= beschwören, heraufbeschwören; "coniurare" (lat.) = gemeinsam schwören. Wenn du den '''Animatus Zauber finden solltest, bitte hier posten ;-), danke. Deinen Vorschlag ein "wahrscheinlich" einzutragen finde ich ok, mache es gleich. LG --Hauselfe Ayla 20:15, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) lt. der Definition im Artikel Animatus heißt: animatus= beleben, conjurus: Beschwörung. Dann macht es Sinn, aber wie gesagt, der Zauber ist nicht zu finden! Auch dein Link führt zum < In'animatus Conjurus Spell > LG --Hauselfe Ayla 20:29, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß, dass mein Link zum Inanimatus Zauber verlinkt, ich dachte nur im Deutschen wäre es zu Animatus geändert worden, und weil der Artikel auch nie auf einen Inanimatuszauber verlinkt, hab ich das für das gleiche gehalten. Ich hab hier im Moment kein deutsches Buch, wo ich das prüfen könnte. Wenn Inanimatus auch mit Inanimatus übersetzt wird, wär ich dafür, den Artikel einfach entsprechend umzubenennen.--Amata 20:37, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Es heißt wörtlich.."... und wenn wir Glück haben, können wir mit McGonagalls Inanimatus-Aufrufezauber noch vor dem Mittagessen anfangen..." (auch sinngemäß in englisch). Ich bin da schon mal drüber "gestolpert" als ich diese Zauberkästen formatiert habe und konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen, wieso es einen Zauber gibt, der nirgendwo (in den Büchern) steht, habe es dann aber wohl vergessen. LG --Hauselfe Ayla 21:07, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :noch eins dazu, Inanimatus ist auf Animatus verlinkt! Vielleicht gehören die beiden ja auch zusammen "Inanimatus" ist der Zauber ---und "piertotum locomotor" der Zauberspruch? LG --Hauselfe Ayla 07:52, 16. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Nochmal kurz zurück zu Gegendstand, als ich die Wikionary-Definition hier rein schrieb, war mit klar, dass "nicht allzu groß" genau dass ist, was Amata sagt: variabel. In meinen Augen und aus meiner Erfahrung heraus, hören die meisten Leute auf von einem Gegenstand zu sprechen, wenn es nicht mehr von einer Person vernünftig handhaben oder bewegen läßt. Ein Schuhkarton ist ein Gegenstand, ein Oktabin ist eine Sache. Eine Schaufel ist ein Gegenstand, ein Bagger ist ein Ding. Ein Helm, ein Brustharnisch und Beinschienen sind Gegenstände, eine massive Statue nicht. Jetzt habe ich damit aber ein neues Problem. Kann man einzelne Gegenstände beleben? Wenn ja, was nützt mir die belebte Beinschiene alleine? Sinn macht der Zauber ja nur, wenn ich etwas belebe, was sich anschließend auch bewegen kann. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 09:51, 16. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Prinzpiell würde ich sagen, dass man auch kleine Gegenstände beleben kann, allerdings ist dann manchmal eine kleine Verwandlung mit nötig, damit es Sinn macht. So kann ich mich erinnern, dass die Schüler irgendwann Tassen Beine anzaubern und sie über den Tisch laufen lassen. Allerdings stellt sich die Frage, ob das der gleiche Zauber ist, denn die Statuen und Ritterrüstungen sollen sich ja, wie auch die Schachfiguren, nicht einfach nur bewegen und vielleicht auf Befehl nach rechts oder links laufen, sondern in einem gewissen Bereich auch selbst Entscheidungen treffen (z.B. wo greife ich wen wie an?). Was außerdem die Rüstungen angeht: McGonagall belebt devinitiv ''nicht die Beinschienen einzeln, sondern die Rüstung als Ganzes. Jetzt wieder zu Inanimatus/ Animatus: Wenn es im Deutschen auch Inanimatus heißt, und Animatus nirgens vorkommt, heißt dass doch eindeutig, dass unser Artikel verschoben werden muss! Piertotum locomotor könnte tatsächlich der Zauberspruch sein, leider ist das aber nur eine Spekulation. Wobei ich solche Spekulationen, die doch eine gewisse Wahrscheinlichkeit haben und nicht völlig aus der Luft gegriffen sind, eigentlich schon gern in den Artikeln drin hätte, ich find solche Verbindungen immer sehr interessant. Aber wenn das nicht die allgemeine Meinung ist... --Amata 14:06, 16. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Mein Problem ist immer noch, dass die zuvor leblosen Gegenstände magisch aufgefordert werden, ihre "Pflicht" zu tun, oder? Ist diese Pflicht das, was den Gegenstand ausmacht, oder das vom Zaubernden beabsichtigte? Wenn McGonagall bei der Schlacht von Hogwarts nicht bloß die Ritterrüstungen zur Verteidigung von Hogwarts belebt mit diesem Zauber, sondern auch alle anderen, wäre es eindeutig, aber ich vermisse dann Bekannte wie etwa die buckelige Hexe und die Wasserspeier am Lehrerzimmer müssten dann ja ursprünglich mit einem anderen inanimatus-Zauber belegt gewesen sein, der dann umgehext wurde, oder? Was das Problem Animatus/inanimatus betrifft: wahrscheinlich war das ursprünglich mal ein Verhörer meinerseits, den ich immer weiter gefestigt und durch Artikel geschleppt habe. Jetzt ist es sicher überfällig den Artikel auf den existierenden inanimatus-Zauber weiterzuleiten und die andern Artikel entsprechend zu korrigieren. Ich fange damit an, sobald ich dazukomme. Ob "inanimatus" der Name des Zaubers und piertotum locomotor der Zauberspruch ist? Mindestens ebenso plaussibel ist die Spekulation, dass "inanimatus" der Überbegriff für alle möglichen belebenden Zauber ist. Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass bei der oben erwähnten Hausaufgabe Harrys von inanimatus-Zaubern im Plural die Rede war. -- Aragog 18:02, 16. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :so heißt es auf deutsch "... und wenn wir Glück haben, können wir mit McGonagalls Inanimatus-Aufrufezauber noch vor dem Mittagessen anfangen..." so auf englisch "..and if we're lucky we'll able to start McGonagall's Inanimatus Conjurus Spell before lunch..." Die "Pflicht" der Wasserspeier ist es doch das Lehrerzimmer und DDs Büro zu bewachen , was sie ja auch machen das finde ich schon ziemlich eindeutig. Ansonsten würde ich sagen, die Stauen und Ritterrüstungen ohne besondere Aufgaben tun dass, was McGonagall will, die Grenzen besetzen und Hogwarts beschützen, bzw. tun dass, was DD will als er im Ministerium die Brunnenfiguren erweckt um an seiner Seite zu kämpfen. Auch die Schachfiguren die McGonagall in HP 1 aktiviert tun dass, was die Hexe von ihnen verlangt -- wenn einer kommt und die andere Seite erreichen will, werden sie "lebendig" und man muss mit ihnen Schach spielen um zur Tür zu gelangen. LG --Hauselfe Ayla 20:03, 16. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Auch wen ich 5 Jahre zu spät kommentiere, denke ich doch sehr wohl, das die Figuren, magischen Objekte eine Seele haben könnten. Zu einem vermisst man etwaige Figuren, zum anderen wird Ihnen eine zusätzliche Hilfe abverlangt. Wen man das Buch liest oder leider nur den kleinen Teil im Film sieht, wird einem mit mehr Fantasie klar das Sie mit den Zauberen um leben und Tod kämpfen und auch die Zauberer beschützen. Man kann weiter streiten, aber am ende Kämpfen Sie seite an Seite und ich finde wen man das Buch im Kopf die Fantasie vor Augen manifestieren kann ist es eigentlich schon klar das Sie eine Seele haben. Nungut der neue Film ist genial und man lernt das eine oder andere Gesicht kennen was man in den HP Büchern nur mal kurz "gehört" hatte. Patrick '''ChroOfAim (Diskussion) 01:03, 15. Dez. 2016 (UTC)